1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device that receives commands from a host computer, to a control method for the electronic device, and to a recording medium that records a program for controlling the electronic device.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices that operate according to commands sent from a host computer as a host device are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2001-260435. In addition to normal operating commands, the commands received by such electronic devices from the host computer include real-time commands that require immediate execution, such as reset commands and commands telling the electronic device to return status information.
When a real-time command is input, this type of electronic device must immediately execute the process called by the real-time command regardless of whether or not another job is already queued. This means that commands must be managed appropriately so that any real-time command can be executed immediately even when the buffer used to temporarily store commands is full. Command management therefore tends to become complicated because commands that have not been executed must still be managed even after satisfying the need to maintain a state in which real-time commands can be executed.